One Last Kiss
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Another woman threatens Princess and Mark's relationship. Who is she? And what has happened that may make Princess leave Mark for good?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is based on a Gatch 2 episode that I have only seen a few screnshots of. I knew the basic storyine, but nothing else...so I made it up as I went along for the BOTP characters. Special thanks to Transmute Jun and Condor's Best for their great suggestions and guidance.**

**One Last Kiss**

Late one evening, a young man and a young woman sat alone together on a park bench, mesmerized by the beautiful fountain cascading forth in brilliant color. The city was unusually quiet, and all the pair could hear was the rushing water of the Rainbow Fountain.

They were a striking couple…she, with her soft, ebony hair and pale skin and he, with his shaggy brown mane and crystal blue eyes. She smiled contentedly as she nestled in close to her boyfriend. His left arm draped around her as he reached over with his right hand and cupped the side of her face, drawing her gaze up to his face.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked.

"I'll never forget it." She replied. "Keyop wouldn't leave us alone for even five minutes."

She recalled that evening, and how frustrating it was not to be able to be alone with the man she loved in such a romantic setting.

"I love this fountain. It's so beautiful…" She sighed.

"I'm not looking at the fountain." He gazed warmly into her emerald eyes.

She blushed and fidgeted a little under his penetrating stare.

"You know, Princess, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About us…" Mark continued. "We've been together for quite some time now, but there's something missing…"

Princess' eyes widened. _Was he about to…?_

He pulled his right hand away for a second and reached deep into the pocket of his pants.

Her heart thumped wildly, and her face felt like it was on fire. She could feel herself trembling.

Mark pulled out a small, heart-shaped velvet box, and got down on one knee.

"I love you, Princess…" He began.

She could hardly focus on his words. Her heart was beating so wildly now, that she could feel the sound of it thudding in her ears. She watched his lips move as he said the words she had wanted to hear her whole life.

"You mean so much to me. You've been by my side through thick and thin, always there for me when I needed you most. There's no one else in the world I would rather spend my life with. I want us to have children and grow old together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Mark…" She gasped as he opened the box, revealing a heart shaped diamond. It reflected the changing colors of the fountain, sparkling in the crisp, night air.

"Will you marry me, Princess?" He asked; his eyes twinkled.

"I always dreamed of this moment…of course!!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, almost sending him crashing to the ground.

He slipped the ring onto her slim finger, and then pulled her in to seal their new status with a kiss. He pulled away and looked at her, grinning.

"Our first kiss as an engaged couple." He announced.

"There will be many more…" Princess remarked as she continued the lip lock they had started.


	2. Chapter 2

They rode back in the direction of Jill's diner together in Mark's car. She stared down at the ring on her finger, watching it sparkle under the streetlights as they drove through the city.

"Oh, Mark, I'm so happy..." She sighed contentedly and rested her head on her new fiancé's shoulder.

"Me too." He chuckled. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Then don't…" Princess giggled.

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. _What was Princess insinuating? _He knew that she had wanted to remain a virgin until she married.

Princess read the look on Mark's face and giggled even more. "I don't mean that, silly, but you could just cuddle with me tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep either."

"Well, in that case," Mark smiled, "Maybe we should head back to my place. I can just see Keyop bounding into your room in the morning and freaking out when he sees me there…and then accidentally letting the information slip to the Chief."

Princess laughed. "You've got him pegged. Okay, let's go back to your place then."

Mark pulled up to the shack in his airfield and opened the door for his fiancée.

Mockingly, he picked Princess up and carried her over the threshold. Then, he tossed her lightly onto his bed.

"You know, before too long, I'll be doing this for real." He grinned.

"Carrying me over the threshold?" Princess' asked.

"And this too…" he reclined next to her and leaned in for another series of kisses.

Princess pushed him back. "You _do_ remember that I want to wait until _after _we're married, don't you?"

Mark leaned back on his pillow and huffed loudly. "I know, I know…damn…this is so tempting…"

Princess giggled in the darkness. She snuggled next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, but you know... it's tempting for me, too."

"I'll bet it's not as difficult for you," Mark grumbled.

Princess laughed and found her way to his face for a quick kiss. "Do any of the others know about this?"

"Jason actually went with me to the jeweler's to help me pick it out."

"What did he say when you told him you were going to propose?"

"It's about time!" Mark chuckled. He knew that the team had been rooting for the two of them to get together for a long time.

"I can't wait until we tell everyone tomorrow!" Princess exclaimed.

Mark could make out her outline in the darkness; she was examining her left hand, trying to catch a glimpse of her new ring.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, baby, but I have a long delivery run to make first thing in the morning." Mark sighed.

Princess gave him a quick peck. "That's ok, honey, I'll be glad to fill everyone in on the good news by myself…and I'll be here to welcome you home when you return."

"What would I ever do without you?" Mark chuckled.

He pulled her closer, and after a while, they both fell asleep.

88888888888

The morning came all too quickly, and Mark groaned as he slipped his legs out from beneath the covers. He peered over at the sleeping Swan next to him. Her ivory face looked so peaceful. Ebony locks flowed all over his pillow. She even looked cute in the morning. Mark studied her and pondered his good fortune. He traced his fingers around her heart-shaped face, and kissed her forehead.

After a quick shower and a change, he reluctantly walked over to say goodbye to his new fiancée.

A kiss on the lips woke her gently. "I have to go, baby. I'll be back tonight. It will be a while, but I hope you'll be waiting for me. I'll be thinking of you while I'm gone."

Princess' long eyelashes fluttered in the early morning light. "I'll wait as long as you need me to, Mark… and I'll be thinking about you, too."

One last kiss transpired between them before Mark trudged out the door.

Princess listened to the familiar hum of his Cessna as he took off down the airstrip. She peeked out the window just in time to catch a glimpse of the red, white and blue plane disappearing into the pale blue sky.

She suddenly felt so empty inside.

However, the smile crept back across her face as she looked down at her left hand. Her new diamond glistened in the early morning sun that cascaded through the bedroom window. _I'd better get back to Jill's. Can't wait to tell the others…_she thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess' grin widened as she pulled up in front of Jill's and parked Mark's car.

She walked in to see Keyop arguing with Jill about having to do the dishes.

"There you are!" Keyop stormed up to Princess with his eyebrows knit together.

"What's going on?" Princess questioned him.

"Here!" Keyop tossed a dishrag at her and scowled. _Some Swallow had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
_  
Jill leaned over the bar and propped her hands under her chin. "So the Princess decides to finally grace us with her presence. That certainly was a long date you had with Mr. Wonderful last night!"

She pointed to the nearest barstool. "Do tell."

Princess beamed as she sat down inn the seat. "I'll be happy to do the dishes for you, Keyop! Just let me take my RING off first!" She waved her left hand in the air joyfully.

"RING!" Jill squealed. "Oh my god, Princess, are you ENGAGED?"

Princess nodded. She could hardly contain herself. She held her hand out to display the sparkling symbol of her love.

"I don't believe it! Tell me all the details!" Jill shrieked. Her voice became shriller with every word she spoke.

Keyop covered his ears as he walked over to see the ring.

"Finally!" He smiled and hugged her around the waist. "Congratulations!"

At that moment, Tiny and Jason walked through the front door, for their daily ritual of begging for free breakfast.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tiny questioned.

Jason leaned against the door frame with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll bet I know…"

"Princess…engaged!" Keyop burbled happily.

She responded by flashing her new ring at Tiny.

"No kidding?" Tiny chuckled as he walked over to give Princess a bear hug. "Ol' Mark finally got the guts…"

"You shoulda seen him at the jeweler's…he was really sweating it…" Jason quipped.

Tiny turned on his heels and gazed at Jason. "You knew about this?"

Keyop folded his arms over his chest. "Coulda told us…"

Jason sauntered over to the bar and tousled the little Swallow's hair. "Sorry squirt. Top secret…Commander's orders…"

He walked up to Princess and hugged her warmly. "Congrats, Prin. You deserve it. I hope it's the one you wanted."

"It's beautiful…" She gushed. "I'm so happy…"

Jason grinned. "Are you happy enough to get us some free breakfast?"

Tiny chimed in. "Yeah…"

"Free breakfast coming up!" Jill announced. "We have to celebrate!"

888888888888888

Mark soared above the clouds, deep in thought about the previous night. It felt so good to have his fiancée sleeping next to him. He wanted that feeling to last forever.

He stretched and yawned, and then took another sip of coffee.

He could hardly stay awake, but he pressed on, eager to get his delivery over with so he could return to his beloved Swan.

He had a picture of her propped up on the gauges, giving him something to focus on when he was working. It helped a little to see her face there, smiling back at him, wishing him home safely.

The weather was suddenly beginning to get a little rough.

_That's funny, I don't rememer a storm in the forecast..._ Mark thought to himself. He held on tightly to the controls and hoped for the best.

However, the storm didn't get better.

The darkness spread over his plane like a blanket. The wind whipped the small plane around as rain and hail pelted the windows.

Suddenly, a brilliant white flash encompassed Mark, follwed by a huge crash of thunder. Mark realized his plane had been hit. His engine fell silent, smoke began to fill the cockpit, and he was now gliding through the air.

The next thing he knew, he was plummeting down to the ground. Losing more and more altitude every second, he made a quick decision to land in a very small clearing among the thick rainforest below. It wasn't much of a landing strip, but it was all he had.

He gripped the controls tightly and braced for the landing. The plane bounced hard on the ground several times, quickly tumbling out of the clearing and then slammed into some trees at the edge of the rainforest .

He lay there unconscious for a few moments, slumped over in the cockpit.

After a few moments he regained his senses, quickly crawling out of the cockpit, and pulling his battered body as far away from the plane as possible. His body was partially covered by the dense forest undergrowth.

After catching one last glimpse of his beloved plane, which was wrapped around the trees and engulfed in flames, he lost consciousness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess hummed as she washed the dishes. Nothing could spoil her good mood. Not even Tiny's incessant rude belching and Keyop's grumbling about having to work on such a beautiful day.

Jason sat down at the bar and watched her as she reached into the sudsy water for another dish.

"So, Mark had some deliveries today, didn't he?" Jason began.

"Yeah, way over in the Andes mountains. Seems like they'd want someone closer to make those deliveries. It's so far away." She complained.

"I know. But, you know how it goes… sensitive Federation documents…and Mark's the only one they can trust."

"Yeah…" Princess sighed and turned back to her soapy water. Her shoulders drooped a little.

"Don't worry, Prin. He'll be back before you know it." Jason comforted her. "Hey! And that reminds me! I have a bachelor party to plan now, don't I?" He teased.

"What? Jason…you'd better behave yourself!" She laughed and pelted her wet dishrag at the Condor. He reached up and grabbed it mid-flight and chuckled. "Don't worry…there will only be five strippers there instead of six…"

He smirked and handed her the dripping rag. "You know, I've got a race this afternoon. Why don't you and Keyop come down to the track? It will help pass the time while your "Lover boy" is gone."

"Not a bad idea…" Princess grinned. "Keyop could use some time away from this place, too."

888888888888888

A young woman sat by a clear stream in the forest. She dipped her toes in the icy water, attempting to keep cool in the steamy, heavy heat of the day. She gazed up through the thick foliage, barely able to make out the thick gray clouds which were building above her. A voice from behind her caught her attention.

"Claudia, what are you doing here? Your father is looking for you. He needs you to help him carry some plants back to the hut."

She saw a handsome young man carrying a bundle of large leaves he had harvested with her father. He dropped the bundle he was carrying and sat beside her, his eyes focused on the glistening water. A few drops of water made their way through the dense treetops, plunking on the woman's shoulders as she picked up a small stone and tossed it into the stream.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked her. "You should be happy. You are about to marry the most desirable warrior in the village." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Claudia sighed, "I know, Antonio. It's not you, I…I just need more time. I'm not sure I'm ready to get married."

"More time? Hey, if the village elders say it's time for us to get married, then it's time for us to get married. We really don't have a lot to say about it." Antonio replied angrily.

"I have dreams, Antonio. I don't want to stay in this tiny village forever. I want to see the world." Claudia continued, "And you…you would stay here forever. The villagers practically worship you."

"There's nothing out there to see, Claudia. The world is an evil place, filled with danger…" Antonio spat. His pride had been damaged by a woman who was less than thrilled about marrying him.

The rain began to pour down, and lightning streaked across the sky.

Antonio stood up and offered his hand to Claudia. "We can talk about this another time. We need to hurry home."

Claudia allowed her fiancé to help her up, and the pair began to jog through the rainforest.

A huge rumble suddenly shook the forest, causing the pair to turn and look for the source of the noise. Their mouths gaped open as they noticed orange flames licking above the tree tops, with black smoke billowing toward the sky.

"Fire! We have to warn the village!" Antonio shouted. He grabbed Claudia by the hand and darted off toward the village.


	5. Chapter 5

The village elders sent out a search party to help contain the flames.

When the men reached the clearing that contained the fire, they were surprised to find the twisted wreckage of a plane, consumed in flames.

They immediately set about looking for survivors. Finally, one of the men called to his companions. "Over here!"

Nearby, amongst the wet foliage, lay the pilot, unconscious and bleeding.

They picked up the unconscious pilot and carefully carried him back to their village for medical attention.

The village elders were less than enthusiastic about the new patient. However, they agreed to treat his wounds until the proper authorities could pick him up and take him back to civilization.

They decided to send a small group of messengers on a long journey to deliver the news that a pilot had been found deep in the jungle, and that he was being cared for in their village. Among the messengers was the village's best warrior, the man they called Antonio.

Mark was taken into the dwelling of an old man, named Salvador and his young daughter, Claudia. The man was renowned for his knowledge of the various plants, roots, and berries in the nearby rainforest that could cure many wounds and diseases. He agreed to take in the pilot as his patient, and his daughter would become Mark's nurse.

Claudia's curiosity got the best of her as she stared into the stranger's bruised and bleeding face. She dipped a wet rag into some water and tenderly cleaned his wounds.

However, she didn't realize that someone was watching her from the doorway.

"You sure are interested in that stranger." He bellowed.

Claudia turned and saw Antonio's imposing figure in her doorway. "Father asked me to care for him, until you return with help."

Antonio frowned, folding his muscular arms across his chest. "Just don't care too much."

Claudia dipped her rag back into the clay pot in her lap and stared at Antonio. _Was it possible that he could be jealous?_

"I think I'm entitled to one last kiss from my bride before I leave." He huffed. He knew she didn't love him.

Claudia placed her pot of water on the floor and reluctantly walked over to her fiancé. She pecked him lightly on the lips. "Be careful, Antonio." She whispered.

Antonio gazed into her eyes once more, and then turned away to embark on his journey.

8888888888888888888

After the race, Jason, Princess, Tiny and Keyop went out for pizza.

They all crowded together in a round booth and discussed the race.

"You were great out there, Jase! Wish I could race like that!" Tiny commented.

"Weight…big disadvantage…" Keyop teased, earning himself an elbow in the side from the big guy.

"Thanks, Tiny," Jason laughed. He looked over at Princess, who was sitting quietly next to him admiring her left hand.

" She's not with us today, guys. She's in La La land, I'm afraid…" Jason addressed Tiny and Keyop.

"More like…Wedding Land…" Keyop sputtered.

"Sorry," she shrugged and smiled. "I just can't help it."

"Hey, does the Chief know about this, yet?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, Mark actually went to him and talked to him about it before he popped the question. Anderson knew it was coming…" Jason smirked.

Princess' eyes widened. _The Chief._ She hadn't thought about that. She knew that they had been given permission to date, but she was relieved to hear that she didn't have to be the one to break the news to their superior.

"So, he was ok with it?" Princess asked timidly.

"Yeah, but Mark was given a pretty stern warning that he'd better take care of you…" Jason answered.

Princess chuckled."You know, Jase, you're pretty good at keeping a secret. I'll have to keep that in mind." The Swan slid out of the booth to leave. "It's getting dark now, and I simply must return to greet my fiancé when he arrives." She grinned and held out her left hand mockingly. "Fiancé... has a nice ring to it, huh?"

Her dinner companions groaned back at her, and she giggled and turned to take Mark's car back to the airstrip. "See you later, guys." She waved back to them as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess pulled up to Mark's airfield, noticing that it had remained quiet, and she had beat her new fiancée back home.

_Maybe I'll order some takeout…Mark will probably be starved by the time he gets home. _Princess thought, as she entered his shack and began to set the table for dinner. She could hardly wait to wrap her arms around her favorite pilot's neck and give him a proper "welcome home".

After the table was set, she quickly drove to the nearest Chinese restaurant and purchased dinner. She rushed back to Mark's shack, hoping she didn't miss his return.

She sat there at the table, for what seemed like hours. At first she was anxious, and then she became angry, thinking he was somewhere else, taking his own sweet time in returning. She knew how he could get when he was daydreaming above the clouds.

As more time passed, she decided to set aside a plate to keep warm in the oven for him when he returned.

Then the worry set in. It was almost midnight, and there was still no sign of Mark. She attempted to reach him via communicator.

"Mark… are you there, Mark?"

All she received in return for her efforts was static. Her heart pounded. _Where was he?_

"Where are you? " She asked once more, slamming her fist down on the table in disappointment.

She decided to check with the others…maybe he had contacted them.

"Jason? Are you there?" She called into her wristband.

"I'm trying to sleep. What is it?" Jason growled. He was thoroughly aggravated. It wasn't the first time he had been roused by a panicked Swan.

"Have you heard from Mark today?"

"No. Why would he call me?"

"Mark's late. I can't reach him. I'm worried something has happened to him!" Princess tried to hide the panic in her voice but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry, Prin. He probably had to stay overnight. Maybe he's waiting out bad weather, or something. Let me know if you don't hear from him by tomorrow, ok?" Jason tried to comfort her.

"But I can't reach him…" Her voice quivered.

"Prin, you know as well as I do that storms sometimes mess up communications…" Jason began. Then he added, "You ok, Prin?"

"Yes…yes…I'm fine…" Princess choked out as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You go and get some sleep."

"Oh shit, Prin, don't cry…you know I hate that…" he bellowed. "Do you want me to come over there and wait with you?"

By this point, she had dissolved into tears and was unable to answer. But Jason knew what had happened and was already on his feet, pulling up his pants. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Prin, hang in there…"

"Thanks," was all she could get out. Her imagination had gotten the best of her, and she was already picturing Mark lying somewhere in a ditch.

88888888888888888888

Jason arrived to find Princess huddled up on Mark's couch, weeping in the dark. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, no need to get so worked up, Prin. I'm sure he's alright."

"I checked with everyone, Jase, including Chief Anderson, and no one has heard anything. I'm so worried. It's not like him just to disappear like that, you know?" Princess buried her head in Jason's chest, dampening his shirt.

"Listen, if we don't hear from him by tomorrow, we'll go look for him. Okay?" Jason stated. "Will that make you feel better?"

Princess nodded and snuggled close to the Condor. "Please don't leave me here alone, Jase…"

"I won't, Prin." He held her tightly as they reclined together on the couch. "Just get some rest."

8888888888888888888888

The next morning, Mark opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of hut. He had no idea where he was or how he got there.

A young woman rushed to his side and handed him a jug filled with water. "Drink this." She said. "You need to stay hydrated."

He brought the jug of cold water to his dry, cracked lips. It tasted so good.

Then he glanced up and studied the pretty raven haired woman. Her hair was braided neatly, her skin was a lovely olive tone and she possessed the most penetrating brown eyes.

"My name's Claudia." She said." Your plane crashed in the jungle, and our villagers brought you here. My father and I are taking care of you."

"Plane?" Mark asked. He didn't remember a plane.

"Yes, you are a pilot, I suppose." She giggled. "What is your name?"

Her patient appeared puzzled. "I…I don't recall…"

"Well, I can give you a name…at least until you remember yours. How does Mateo sound?"

She blushed. "It was my grandfather's name."

"That sounds fine." Mateo agreed. "Do you have anything to eat?"

He tried to get up from his bed, but his legs wouldn't move.

Claudia pushed him back down. "Your legs were injured…in the crash. They may take a while to heal."

"Will I ever walk again?" Mateo was suddenly frightened.

"More than likely you will. But it will take some time." An older man entered the room. He was a large man with a thick graying beard. "The name's Salvador. I am the village physician. You were lucky your plane crashed so close to our village. You are in the middle of the rainforest, young man."

Claudia rushed to get her patient some stew. She sat by his side and cooled a spoonful by blowing on it, and then scooped it into Mateo's mouth.

"How is it?" she asked.

Mateo chewed for a moment and then smiled. "Good, thanks…uh…Claudia."

His sparkling blue eyes pierced right through her, and she began to blush.  
"You're welcome." She said.

Claudia looked at her father and smiled proudly. "See? At least Mateo appreciates my cooking."

"Mateo?" Salvador asked.

"Yes," Claudia answered confidently. "In honor of grandfather. He doesn't remember anything; not even his name."

"Ok, then." The old man grinned. "Mateo it is. I'm going out into the forest to gather some ingredients for your legs. I'll be back in a bit."

He pointed at his daughter and teased. "Now you behave young lady. Just because we have a handsome you man living with us, doesn't mean…"

"I know, father…" Claudia stood up and pushed him out the door.

Then she returned to her patient and huffed. "I'm sorry. He can be a little difficult at times…"

Mateo grinned back at her and then gazed intently at the bowl she was holding.

"Oh, the stew. Here, have some more." Claudia continued to spoon the stew into her patient's mouth as if he were a baby.

"I can do that myself, you know." He stated indignantly. "My arms still work."

"Uh, sorry…" Claudia became embarrassed. "I just thought you might still be too weak."

She handed him the bowl, which he proceeded to dump straight into his lap.

"Oh!" she gasped. "You're all wet now. I'll help you into something dry."

"No…No!" Mateo waved his arms. "It's not necessary! It will dry!"

"Nonsense." Claudia lifted off his shirt, admiring the well defined chest underneath. She grabbed one of her father's shirts, and placed it onto Mateo.

"Now, for the pants." She announced confidently, unzipping his jeans.

"Wait just a minute!" Mateo cried. "Can't I have some dignity here?"

"I'm sorry, Mateo, but you can't just lay here in wet clothes. I'll need to wash them for you." She grinned. "Besides, I'm your nurse, and you have to obey my orders." She teased, and continued to wriggle his pants down around his ankles. "Just be thankful the stew didn't reach your underclothes." She giggled.

She averted her eyes as best she could, and slid a pair of her father's pants onto her patient. They were much too large for him, but it didn't matter since he was lying in bed.

"I'll get you some more stew," Claudia began. "And this time…I feed it to you. Got it?"

"Understood." Mateo answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came, bringing with it shafts of brilliant sunlight to awaken the sleeping pair huddled together on Mark's couch.

Princess peeled her face off of Jason's shirt. Jason opened his eyes and chuckled at the sight of the bedraggled Swan. Wrinkled impressions were left on her cheek, from where she had been pressed up against him all night.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You ok this morning?"

Princess nodded slowly. Jason could tell that she was still a wreck.

He yawned and stretched as he watched her stumble into the bathroom. "I'll try to get Mark on the line once more." He said as he tried to get Mark on the communicator once more. All he received was static.

Princess peeked out of the bathroom and inquired, "Get anything?"

Jason shook his head in defeat, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees. "Nothing, Prin. I think we should go and look for him. I'll contact the Chief."

Over the next few weeks, the team gathered together many times in an effort to find their lost leader. They retraced every route by air and by ground. But they were unable to find him. Princess had dissolved into a state of despair that was inescapable. She practically lived in Mark's shack, praying for the day that she saw his red, white and blue Cessna reappear from the deep blue sky that had engulfed it.

The rest of the team had difficulty believing Mark was really gone. Jason, who had once resolved to find his Commander no matter what, had finally decided that Mark had died and apparently his plane had crashed somewhere. He tried to convince Princess and the others, to no avail.

One by one, the rest of the team, and even Chief Anderson himself, had agreed that the Commander of G-Force had succumbed to some great peril and was no longer alive.

Princess was the only one who could not be convinced. She stared at the token of love on her finger day after day and dreamed of the triumphant return of her fiancé. She sobbed constantly, as the hole left in her heart ached. She missed him terribly. Nothing and no one could fill that void inside her.

88888888888888888

Mateo grew in strength as the weeks passed, spending all of his time with his nurse, Claudia and her father, Salvador. In essence, he had become a part of their small family, and had also become a celebrity of sorts, in the small village.

Claudia showed him the beautiful scenery that surrounded them, helping him to walk on unsteady legs and resting and talking with him in the forest daily.

"Careful, Mateo," Claudia admonished. "You're not completely healed yet."

"Hey, I'm fine, Claudia. But if you want, I'll still lean on you, for old time's sake." Mateo leaned on Claudia as they made their way down the rainforest path. He grinned at his nurse. He knew she desperately wanted him to need her. She almost seemed as though she didn't want him to get better so she could keep tabs on him. He found her attention flattering.

"You haven't brought me this way before. This is beautiful…" Mateo began.

"Wait until you see the place we're going to. It is very special to me." Claudia replied, as she helped him over a large tree root.

Mateo's eyes widened as he noticed a clearing, containing a huge waterfall. Thundering sheets of water poured out over smooth boulders. He could see rainbows stretching out across the mist.

Claudia led him over to a large fallen log, and the two of them sat together, marveling over the waterfall.

"The rushing water... all of the colors...reminds me of something. Are you sure I've never been here before?" Mateo remarked. "This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"Humph!" Claudia pouted, folding her hands over her chest.

Then Mateo's blue eyes focused on Claudia's face. "Except for you, of course."

Claudia grinned back at him. He cupped one hand under her chin and gazed into her eyes.  
"You have been so kind to me. You…remind me of someone. I just don't know who it could be."

Claudia was anxious to change the subject. She didn't like for Mateo to make any references to his past.

"It really doesn't matter, does it, Mateo? We're here, together, now… and I am so happy to see that you are recovering so quickly." Claudia blushed.

"I am recovering quickly because of you." Mateo replied, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

The kissing quickly spiraled out of control, and, despite Mateo's injuries, he and Claudia found themselves rolling around in the soft sand by the riverbank, breathing heavily and hastily removing their clothing.

The heat between them led them into making love by the bank of the waterfall. An icy mist filled the steamy air around them, covering them with tiny beads of water as the passion overcame them.

They lay still afterward, both out of breath and smiling at each other.

"That was incredible," Mateo gasped.

"I know." Claudia agreed, pecking Mateo all over his face with her lips.

"Want to join me for a dip?" Claudia beckoned toward the cool water next to them.

"CLAUDIA! What are you doing here? And with that boy?" An angry voice echoed from behind them.

A young man, tanned from the sun, with a broad chest and coal black hair stood before them with a deep scowl on his face. He had walked up to see his lover, entwined passionately with the pilot he had gone to send a message for.

"ANTONIO?" Claudia gasped and jumped up, frantically covering herself with her clothes. Mateo scrambled to get his pants on. "I thought you were sending a message for the elders?"

"We just returned, and I was looking for you. The entire time we were gone, all I could think about was returning home to you. Looks like you've forgotten me." Antonio bellowed.

He stormed up and grabbed Mateo by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "What are you doing fucking my girl?"

"Antonio, stop it!" Claudia screamed. "It's my fault, not his!"

Mateo suddenly whipped around, breaking Antonio's grip and flipping him across his shoulder, and then effortlessly slamming him down to the ground.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Mateo growled.

Antonio was stunned for a moment, the pain etched on his face as he stared into Claudia's eyes.  
"You deserve each other." He spat, and then he slowly stood up, and disappeared into the thick forest.

"ANTONIO!" Claudia yelled, as tears streaked across her face.

She turned back to a very stunned Mateo. He was buttoning his pants, and brushing the sand off of his legs. He stopped and examined at his hands. How did I do that? He wondered.

"I'm sorry, Mateo. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this." Claudia began. She walked over and helped him up.

"I don't want to come between you and your boyfriend." Mateo began.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Mateo, but…I do have feelings for you."

"I hope you're not confusing having feelings for me, with caring for me. Why didn't you tell me about Antonio?" Mateo stared at the rushing water, and thought for a moment. He suddenly realized that he had been very confused as to his feelings for Claudia. He cared for her, but he didn't love her. Instead, he had fallen under the spell of a very convenient nurse/ patient romance.

"Mateo, I'm sorry; I should've told you. But I never imagined that we would end up like this. I can't help it. I love you!" She cried.

He gazed into Claudia's tear streaked face. "Claudia, I'm so sorry. I'm just very confused right now. I care about you. I just can't say that I love you. What happened over there by the waterfall was very special to me, but I do not intend to come between you and Antonio. Besides, you don't really know who I am. Hell, I don't even know. But I have to find out."

Claudia sobbed loudly as she took off into the forest, leaving Mateo to return to the village alone.

8888888888888888888888

As he returned to the village, he was met by several villagers who handed him a small bundle. "We found these in the forest, near your plane. We thought you might want them."

Mateo's mouth gaped. He was curious to see what was inside. He had no memory of the plane, the crash, or anything about his previous life. And at this point, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. His desire to find out about the past had been causing him a lot of trouble with Claudia lately.

He took the package and thanked the villagers.

Mateo and Salvador had dinner together that evening, while Claudia spent several hours sulking in the gardens behind the hut.

Salvador wanted to know what had happened, although he already suspected that his daughter had fallen for their handsome young guest.

After they ate, Mateo spoke up. "I… I need to be alone. I'll be outside."

He walked outside and gulped in the fresh air. He sat down on a log and untied the small package. Inside, were what appeared to be a small watch, and a picture. The watch didn't work, but he studied it intently. He placed it onto his wrist, attempting to fasten it. A sudden flash of recollection flew through his mind. He saw white wings and he felt as if he was inside the cockpit of a plane.

He pulled out the photo and gazed into a pair of smiling green eyes. Beautiful girl…She looks so familiar…he thought.

He suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He knew that girl, and he knew that she was someone who had been very significant in his previous life.

He also had a feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. Something important. If only he could remember what it was?

He was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"What was in the package?" Claudia asked. She plopped down next to him on the log.

Reluctantly, he showed her his belongings. "Just an old watch, and a picture."

She grabbed the picture and stared at the raven haired beauty. "And who is this?" She asked, in a rather accusing tone.

"I don't know, Claudia, maybe she's my sister." He groaned.

Claudia scowled as she regarded the picture. Somehow, she doubted that this woman was Mateo's sister. She threw the photo back into Mateo's lap.

"I doubt it. Not with the way you were looking at her." She grumbled.

88888888888888888

Several more days had passed, and Princess lay in Mark's dark bedroom, reminiscing about the last time she had slept in Mark's bed with him next to her. She wept daily, and tried to keep herself busy at Jill's diner as much as possible. But it didn't take her mind off of Mark…especially in the evenings.

She roused herself once more to get ready for another shift at the diner when suddenly, she received a call on her communicator. "Princess? You there?"

"Yes…"she answered. "What is it, Jase?"

"We've got some news on Mark. He may have crashed somewhere in the Andes Mountains, in Chile. Some tribesmen reported a plane down with one survivor." Jason replied. "The Chief told us to investigate right away."

Princess' heart leapt. She called Jill and told her the news, then took off to meet the Phoenix.

As she boarded the ship, she grinned wildly. "Full speed ahead, Tiny!" she ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tiny chuckled.

The team raced to the aid of their leader, hoping he had remained in good health.


	8. Chapter 8

Claudia turned her back to Mateo, feeling threatened by the presence of the girl in the photo. Somehow, Claudia knew that Mateo would eventually remember who she was, and that he would leave the village.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" She asked.  
Mateo hesitated for a moment and then replied. His eyes never left the photo. "Claudia, I have to know about my past. You don't understand what it's like to have no memory of where you came from, or what you used to do. It's not fair to keep me in a cage like this. Now that I'm feeling better, I have to find out."

"I know, I know, if you love someone, set them free…" Claudia shrugged, keeping Mateo talking to her back.

Mateo stood up and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Can we just go back to being friends, at least for now?"

Claudia nodded silently and turned around to hug the man she had grown to adore. Even though she knew it might be the last time.

They returned together into the hut, and huddled together, falling asleep in one another's arms.

8888888888888

Mateo's dreams were becoming filled with images he couldn't explain. The girl from the picture haunted his dreams, calling out a name that seemed familiar to him. "Mark!" She cried. Then she turned into a bird, with white wings. He dreamed he was flying. Not in a plane this time, but actually flying, and the mysterious girl with white wings was next to him, holding his hand.

He woke up the next morning with beads of sweat on his brow. He looked over at Claudia and woke her up.

"It's too early, Mateo. What is it?" She groaned.

"Claudia, please. Take me to the site of the crash. I have to see it." Mateo begged.

"What's there to see? It's just a bunch of twisted metal." She replied. She didn't want to help him retrieve his memories. She desperately wished he would forget about his past and live out his life there, in the village, with her.

"Please, Claudia. If you don't take me, I'll get someone else to." He responded defiantly.

"Alright," She reluctantly agreed. "I'll show you where it is. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

They wove their way through the thick undergrowth to a clearing deep in the forest. Finally, Mateo caught a glimpse of the wreckage.

The red, white and blue plane triggered memories of the crash, and he suddenly remembered his descent and collision into the trees. He recalled crawling on his hands away from the plane, and the great pain he had felt after the accident. He winced and doubled over, causing Claudia to wrap her arms around him in order to comfort him.

"Mateo, are you ok? I told you this wasn't a good idea. Maybe we should go back."

"No!" he barked. "I have to remember. I had a different life before this. There may be people looking for me, people who care about me…people I care for…"

"Mateo, what are you saying?" Claudia's eyes filled with tears. "You're hurting me."

She cleared her throat. "You've made me very happy…please don't ever leave me."

Mateo answered her matter-of-factly. "Claudia, I care for you very much, but I cannot rest until I know everything."

He tried to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. But nothing could prepare her for what he was about to find out.

She held onto him tightly and began to speak. There was an urgent tone in her voice. "Mateo, I have something to talk to you about. I know this is a bad time, but I don't know if I'll get another chance."

She was unaware that strangers were approaching from behind them.

88888888888888

"Found a …clearing…" Keyop called into his communicator and continued walking forward. The others joined him.

Princess' face glowed when she spied two individuals in the distance. One of them looked very familiar.

"Mark!" she cried, rushing toward the couple.

"I think she's finally lost it…" Tiny quipped, "That can't be Mark. He's with some girl."

Jason bounded after her, hoping to catch her before she made a fool of herself.

Mateo and Claudia separated quickly and Mark stood in front of her, taking on a fighting stance.

Princess stopped suddenly as she got closer, confused by the sight of her fiancé holding up his fist at her.

"Mark? Don't you remember? It's me…Princess." She spoke softly. Jason sidled up to her and gazed at the couple.

"Mark? What's wrong with you? We don't want to fight you. We've come to rescue you." Jason explained as Tiny and Keyop appeared, looking as befuddled as the rest of the team.

Mark's eyes widened. His heart raced. They certainly were familiar, and seeing them in birdstyle made it all clear_. White wings. There they were. The girl with the white wings called him "Mark", just like in his dream, and she was wearing that watch…that …"communicator". The plane, the communicator, the wings, Princess…it all made sense._

"Princess?" Tears filled his eyes as he realized what had happened. He suddenly remembered his love for the Swan, and memories began to flood his mind. He surged forward and held the Swan tightly in his arms, and then hugged the rest of his team.

"I'm so sorry." He cried." My memory was wiped out when I crashed. I would've contacted you sooner."

Princess clung to him once again, weeping happy tears this time.

No one noticed that Claudia had slipped away, devastated at the loss of her "Mateo".

Mark led them to the village to say goodbye to the people who had nursed him back to health.  
However, Claudia was nowhere to be found.

Salvador spoke up. "Don't worry, Mateo. I warned her not to get too attached to you, because I knew your memory would return to you someday. Maybe she'll learn to listen to her old father. She's a bit stubborn, that one. A lot like her mother, God rest her soul. I'll tell her you said goodbye."

Once he had bid the villagers farewell, he returned to the Phoenix with his teammates and returned to his old life.

Princess motioned for him to meet her in the sick bay. She yanked off her helmet and tossed it onto one of the cots. Then she proceeded to give Mark a "welcome back" kiss.

"I said I'd welcome you home, didn't I? " She grinned.

Mark nodded and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and tasted his lips once more, trembling with excitement. "Welcome, home, Mark." She purred.

8888888888888888888

Months later, things had returned to normal for the team. Wedding plans continued, and Princess spent every spare moment at her fiancés place.

Mark even continued his deliveries once his plane was fixed, coming and going with no unusual circumstances. He did, however, stay in close contact with Princess while he was gone, in an effort to ease her mind.

One evening, while Princess was working at Jill's, Mark lay on his couch reading the newspaper and dozing. He was suddenly jolted awake by a knock at his door. He leapt up, assuming Princess had lost her keys and returned early from the diner, and answered the door.

"That was quick. Diner's slow tonight?" He assumed, as he opened the door. He looked up.  
It wasn't Princess.

"Claudia? What are you doing here?" He gasped.

"I had to talk to you, Mateo." She replied. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she picked up a small basket filled with blankets.

"Come in." He stated, dumfounded. He motioned for her to sit on his couch. "You have a baby?"

"Yes. He's sleeping." She picked up the bundle and exposed the baby's small, round face. He had dark hair and olive skin like his mother.

"He's beautiful. So…I'm assuming you and Antonio…?" He responded.

"Yes."

"Are you happy?" Mark sat down next to her on the couch and looked into her deep, brown eyes.

"As happy as I can be…" She paused and looked at him, tears welled in her eyes. "how about you?"

"Happy? Yes, Claudia. I am happy here. But I was also happy with you. I just couldn't stay there when I realized I had duties to fulfill, a family, a job, and a fiancée."

"A fiancée? You're getting married?"

"Yes, Claudia. Her name is Princess, and I love her very much. You are special to me, but we could never be more than friends. My heart belongs to someone else." He replied as tears cascaded down Claudia's face.

She wept bitterly and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Mateo…I'm so sorry!"

Mark held her while she cried. He was thoroughly confused by her reply. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mateo…I should have told you before now, but I believe this is your child!" She gazed up at him, tears cascading down her face like a waterfall.

At that very moment, the door opened once more.

Princess stopped in her tracks, taking in the scene. Mark sat on the couch, holding another woman in his arms. She had just heard the woman telling her fiancé that she had delivered his child. The Swan's knees buckled.

"What is going on here?" She gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

"Princess, let me explain…" Mark turned toward her, trying to release himself from Claudia's grasp.

"There is nothing to explain, Mark!" Princess' face reddened with rage. "And as far as I'm concerned, the wedding is off!"

Princess burst into tears and ran out the door. Mark could hear her peeling out of his driveway.

How did I get myself into this? Mark pondered. He looked at Claudia.

"Claudia, are you sure about this?"

Claudia nodded. She was clinging to the possibility that this latest development might bring her Mateo back to her.

"Does Antonio know?"

"He thinks little Salvador is his."

"You named him after your father?"

"Yes, well, my grandfather's name was already taken." She smiled softly through her tears. "I have to know for sure, Mateo, but I think Salvador is your son."

Mark examined the child's face. He didn't see any resemblance to himself, but perhaps he was only hoping.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I had to find out who the messengers tracked down for help when you came to our village. A man named Chief Anderson. When I told him my news, he directed me straight to you."

"Well, I need proof. Are you willing to provide that?"

Reluctantly, Claudia nodded her assent.

"Yes." She replied. "We're staying at the Marriott in town. Call me later."

Claudia stood up once more and held the baby in her arms. She walked to the door. "I'm so sorry, Mateo. I didn't want it to be like this."

Mark's head drooped in defeat. "I know." He responded as Claudia disappeared once more.

888888888888888888888

Mark knew it was futile to try to console Princess at this point. She had heard the damaging news straight from Claudia's mouth, and he knew that she'd never let him talk to her in the state she was in.

Instead, he called Jason, and updated him on the latest catastrophe.

"Jase, please, go and find Prin for me. I've devastated her."

"What did you do this time, skip? Tell her her thighs looked too big in those striped pants?"  
Jason joked, but he quickly realized that it wasn't a joking matter.

"Claudia tracked me down." Mark drew in a deep breath. "And what's worse, she brought a baby with her. She claims it's mine."

"Is it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. There is a possibility."

"Awww, man, you didn't…" Jason groaned.

"_I _didn't. _Mateo_ did. I wasn't myself. I didn't know that I was engaged to Princess. Just got caught up in the moment, you know?"

"Princess won't see it that way." Jason warned.

"That's why I need for you to talk to her. I know she'll wrap a yoyo around my neck if I try to talk to her." Mark pleaded. "In the mean time, I'm going to try to get Anderson to do some DNA testing. I have to know if the boy is mine."

"Ok, Skip. I'll try to get through to her. But be ready, she may not ever take you back after this stunt. It was bad enough when she realized that you and Claudia had gotten close. But she had no idea you two had gotten that close." Jason admonished. "I'll keep you posted. Let me know what you find out."

"Thanks, Jase." Mark said, and then rushed over to Center Neptune to discuss matters with the Chief.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason drove up to Jill's and walked in. Jill had closed the place down when she saw the state Princess was in, and she, Tiny and Keyop were gathered together in a booth, attempting to console the devastated Swan.

"Gonna…beat up…Mark!" Keyop announced as Jason approached the table.

"What makes you think you can, squirt?" Jason replied. "Besides, Mark is really torn up about this whole thing."

Princess' eyes glazed over as she peered up from behind her hands. "He should be!" She shouted, and then dissolved into tears again.

Jill placed her arm around Princess' shoulder.

"Can I speak with her? Alone?" Jason eyed her companions, motioning for them to leave.

Jill responded immediately. "Come on, boys, follow me to the kitchen, we'll get something to eat…"

Tiny and Keyop reluctantly followed Jill. Tiny addressed Princess one more time before he disappeared into the kitchen. "Just yell if you need me, ok Prin?"

"Thanks, Tiny." Princess sobbed.

Jason slid into the booth next to her. "I just talked to Mark." He offered, draping one arm behind Princess.

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say." Princess snapped. "What? He sent you as his little messenger boy?"

"Hey! That's 'Messenger Man', thank you very much!" He didn't receive a response, so he continued. "Mark is very worried about you. This is as much a surprise to him as it is to you. He is having the baby's DNA tested. He's not sure the boy is his."

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" Princess growled. "The truth is, he slept with that girl…when he knew…"

"He didn't know, Princess…it wasn't him. He thought he was a man named Mateo. It wasn't Mark." Jason stated. "Let's be fair, Princess. He had amnesia. I don't believe for a minute he would've gotten involved with that girl if he was himself. You know how he is, Prin. He's always been dedicated to you."

"I just don't know if I'll be able to handle it, if the baby is his." Princess replied." That woman, Claudia, is dying to get him back, isn't she?"

"All the more reason for you to forgive Mark. He wants to be with you…not Claudia."

Princess nestled her head onto Jason's shoulder. "I just need some time, Jase. He should have told me that he had slept with Claudia...and I need to know if that baby is Mark's. Then I can make a decision."


	11. Chapter 11

"You are aware that this could mean the end of your career in G Force?" Anderson reprimanded. "I know that this happened during the time you lost your memory, but the consequences still remain. I know that Princess must be devastated."

Mark stared at the floor, ashamed. "Yes, she is."

"It is important not only to you, but to the entire team, that we find out who the child's father is. Are there any other possibilities?"

"A man named Antonio, from the village." Mark responded quietly.

"Mark, I'll arrange to get Claudia and her baby into the lab at once. There is no time to waste." Anderson replied.

About an hour later, Mark averted his eyes as he sat on a bench in the sterile, white lab. Claudia and her baby entered the lab and sat down next to him. A man in a white lab coat came and swabbed the inside of Claudia's cheek. Then he did the same for Mark and the baby.

"We'll have some results for you in about a week, Chief Anderson."

"Thank you, Doctor." Anderson replied. Then he turned to the trio on the bench. "You three are free to go, now."

Mark nodded silently and left the lab, followed by Claudia and her baby.

"Mateo…" She called from behind him. "Would you have dinner with me and little Salvador?"

"I'm sorry, Claudia." Mark replied. "I'm not in the mood."

He stopped once more before he climbed into his car and addressed her once more. "Claudia?"

"Yes, Mateo?" She looked hopeful that he had changed his mind.

"From now on, you can call me Mark."

"Alright, Mark." Her heart was shattered. Whether or not the baby was Mateo's baby, her Mateo was gone.

8888888888888888888

That evening, Jason appeared in Mark's doorway.

Mark was sitting on his couch in the dark, brooding silently.

"What are you, a vampire?" Jason teased, as he flicked on the light.

Mark remained silent. Then he asked, "How is Princess?"

"Ready to shove a bomb up your ass." Jason chuckled. "She's having a hard time with this."

"Did you get through to her?"

"I think so. She's not ready to come back to you, though. I don't think it looks good for you, Mark, especially if the baby is yours."

"I know…and I understand. I'm so angry at myself. I didn't know who I was, so why did I let myself get wrapped up in Claudia like that? I should have been more cautious."

"You didn't know, Mark. Hell, even Prin can understand that." Jason continued, "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Jason cupped a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Just give her some time, Skip. She'll come around."

888888888888888888888888888

Princess' days were spent staying busy at Jill's place. Even though Jason had made some good points regarding Mark's mistakes, she still remained guarded. Her heart had been broken. She still couldn't believe that it was possible for her Mark to get another woman pregnant, and the possibility that Claudia's baby could actually be his absolutely horrified her.

Mark spent his days making short runs in his Cessna. His nights were spent tossing and turning, worried that the results would come back positive, and he would lose the love of his life forever.

Claudia continued to try to reconnect with him, but she knew why he was avoiding her. He had a new life, and he had been happy, before she intruded with the complicating news.

Finally the day arrived that everyone had been waiting for. Chief Anderson called Mark and Claudia into his office.

Mark stood several feet away from Claudia, unable to sit down, pacing the floor nervously.

"I know you both are anxious, so let me get the results to you right away." Anderson fumbled with a large envelope, emptying its contents on his desk. "Mark, you are NOT this baby's father."

Mark leaned against the back of the couch, feeling as though he was about to faint.

Claudia began to cry. She picked up her baby and dashed out of the room.

Mark followed her into the hallway. "Claudia? Wait!"

She stopped and turned to Mark, clutching her baby close to her. "I'm so sorry. I should have never come here!" She cried.

"Claudia, you had to find out who the father was, and now you know, right?" He replied.

Claudia smiled through her tears. "I wish it had been you, but now I know Antonio is the father. I believe he will be happy."

"What about you, Claudia? Are you going to be ok…now that you know?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Claudia turned away. "I hope you can forgive me for barging into you life like this. It won't happen again. But I want you to know I will always love you, Mateo."

Mark gave her a hug and walked her to a taxi waiting outside. "I hope you, Antonio and little Salvador, here, have a lifetime of happiness together. I'll never forget you, Claudia."

Mark watched with mixed emotions as Claudia rode away in the taxi. He doubted he'd ever see her again.

He breathed in deeply and then gave a heavy sigh of relief as he dedicated himself to winning his fiancée back.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess agonized over the situation with Mark. What bothered her most was not the possibility that he fathered a child while he was in Chile...it was the fact that he had not told her that he had become intimate with Claudia. She felt as though he had been keeping a dirty little secret from her, and now she felt that she could not trust him.

She decided to go down to the race track, hoping that Jason could help her keep her mind off of her probems.

She found Jason under the hood of his car, cursing to himself as he dropped a wrench. She slipped up behind him.

"You know, using words like that is a nasty habit." She teased.

Jason straightened himself up, and grinned at the Swan. "I know some nastier ones."

"Jason!" Princess chided him as he chuckled heartily.

"So, how are you holding up, Prin?" He asked.

He watched her smile fade as she replied. "Not too well." She choked. "They should be getting test results back soon. I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear them."

Jason wiped his hands on a rag and pulled her in for a hug. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, babe."

Princess buried her head once more in Jason's shoulder for a good cry. Then, she continued to pour out her thoughts.

"How can I trust a man who has sex with some woman, and never tells me about it?"She sobbed. "I mean, I would have understood. He had amnesia."

Jason squeezed her tightly. "He probably didn't want to hurt you, Prin. Hey, he had no idea that the girl was pregnant."

Princess looked up at Jason, her eyebrows knit in anger. "That's no excuse, Jason."

"You're right, Prin. He should have told you. You deserve better, Prin, you really do." He gripped her tightly as the tears cotinued to fall. He secretly wished that her feelings for him ran that deeply.

He walked her over to his trailer and sat her down on his bed. "Let me get you something to drink." He offered.

"No thanks," Princess shook her head. She suddenly had an urge to be held by Jason. She found his arms to be so comforting. " Jason, could you just hold me?"

Jason nodded silently. He sat down next to her and evnveloped her in his arms once more. Then, he pulled her back so that they were both reclining on the bed.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Jason stroked her silken hair and traced his fingertips across her back.

She began to relax and enjoy her teamate's attentions.

Finally, she could hold back no longer, and lifted her head to brush her lips against those of her comrade's. Jason responded immediately by returning her kiss, only this time making it last longer and more deeply than the first. This continued until the pair were rolling round on Jason's bed, in a passionate display that could only lead them to the ultimate expression of love. Only, Princess didn't love Jason. She had been saving herself, saving her love, for Mark.

As Jason slid his hand under Princess' shirt, she jumped up off of the bed, astonished at what she had almost done.  
"I'm sorry, Jase, I just can't do this. I shouldn't have come to you today."

Jason stood up next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to take advantage, Princess. I just couldn't help myself."

" I guess I got carried away, too, Jason." She stood there with her fingers over her lips and thought for a moment. "Please, don't tell Mark about this...it would hurt him so much."

She hugged Jason gingerly and looked ino his stormy grey eyes. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Jason nodded and placed a single chaste kiss on her forehead. "Only if you forgive me, first."

Princess smiled at him, and started through the doorway, only to find Mark standing out in front of it, blocking her exit.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"That's one of your business, Mark. Now move aside, and let me go!"

Mark grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to reason with her. "Let me talk to you, please!"

"Let go of me!" Princess spat, twisting her body to loosen herself from the Eagle's grasp.

Mark peered over to Jason and saw the Condor scowling at him from behind Princess. He noticed that Jason's bed was in a state of disarray. His eyebrows knit together in anger. "What have you two been doing?"

"That's not your concern anymore, now, is it?" Princess growled, and pushed her way past Mark, finally squealing her tires as she took off, away from the track.

Mark stood in the doorway and eyed his comrade, who appeared far too rumpled for his own good.

88888888888888888888888

"How about telling me what's going on here?" Mark grumbled.

"You heard Princess, Mark, it's not any of your business!" Jason folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Well, judging by the appearance of your bed, I'm wondering if she wasn't trying to get back at me for what I've done." Mark scowled and leaned against the doorway of the trailer.

"Would you blame her? You knocked up some babe from Chile, and conveniently forgot to tell her about it!" Jason's eyes narrowed as he glared at his Commander. His hands flailed in the air as he spoke.

"What I did when I lost my memory has nothing to do with this! What exactly were you and Princess doing in here? And don't tell me that you were just talking…"

"Ok, you wanna know, Hot Shot? She came to me crying over the shit you were putting her through. She needed someone to talk to."

"And?" Mark ordered.

"And we kissed." Jason stood defiantly, glaring at the Eagle.

Mark frowned and shook his head as he looked at the discarded sheets and blankets on the floor. "There's more that you aren't telling me…" He growled and lunged at Jason. "Stay away from her! That's an order!"

Jason ducked as Mark threw a punch at him, causing the Condor to stumble and fall into a sink full of dishes. The sound of broken plates and glasses filled the trailer.

Mark missed his target and punched a hole right through the cabinet door behind Jason. He landed on the floor of the trailer, a bit dazed by his collision.

Jason pulled himself out of the broken glass. He was covered in small cuts, bleeding slightly, but fortunately he didn't do much damage.

"Cool it, Commander!" Jason bellowed and smacked Mark on his jaw in an effort to help him to regain his senses."Yes, we kissed…and yes, it almost happened…but Princess stopped it. Right before you came. For the record, Mark, I'm glad she did. I ...just couldn't do that to my two best friends."

Jason offered Mark his hand and pulled him back up onto his feet. Mark began to gingerly rub his swelling jaw.

"Let me get you some ice." Jason offered. "Now, will you sit down, and listen for a change?" He smirked at his Commander and went to retrieve some ice from his freezer.

Mark chuckled and sat down at Jason's kitchen table. Jason handed him a lumpy, plastic bag of ice, which he immediately placed on his jaw.

"I did a number on that jaw. That's gotta sting!" Jason teased.

Mark grimaced. "Well, if I would have connected that punch, you'd be in a world of hurt right now. I'm surprised you remained somewhat calm. It's not like you."

Jason shrugged and chuckled to himself. "Guess I figured one of us had to keep a cool head; and since you were out of control, it had to be me this time!"


	13. Chapter 13

After talking things out with Jason, Mark decided to call Keyop on his communicator, knowing full well that Princess wouldn't answer his call.

"Keyop, is Princess there?"

"Nope…she left."

"Do you know where? It's important that I speak with her." Mark inquired.

"Wouldn't...tell… you." The little Swallow burbled.

"Fine, Keyop…thanks, anyway." Mark huffed and switched his communicator off. He knew where he'd find the Swan.

He pulled up to the fountain, just as it was beginning to get dark. The fountain glowed with rich colors, reflecting on everyone who passed by. He looked over at a familiar park bench, where a raven haired beauty sat silently, weeping and staring at the rushing water.

"Can I sit down?" He asked timidly as he approached.

"It's a free country." She replied coolly. "But don't expect me to talk to you."

"Princess, I don't know what to say. That wasn't me. I didn't have feelings for Claudia. Mateo did." He observed the hardened glare she returned to him. It was a look she reserved for Spectra's finest.

"I told her that my heart belonged to you. If you don't believe me, ask her." He continued. "She begged me to stay in the village with her, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be with you, and the team. I want to marry you…please believe me. I made some horrible mistakes, but I would never do that if I knew who I really was. You gotta believe me. I would never lie to you, Princess."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you slept with her?" Princess' jade eyes pierced right through him.

"It didn't matter to me. Once I found out who I really was, Mark …not Mateo, I just didn't want to think about it. And I didn't want to hurt you."

"I see." Princess' lips pressed together tightly. She stared straight ahead at the fountain. She pondered what he had said. I didn't want to hurt you. _Hadn't she just said those same words to Jason a few hours ago?_ Mark would be devastated to find that she and the Condor had overstepped their boundaries.

"Princess, the baby is not mine. Chief Anderson just read the paternity results. Claudia is on her way back to her village now. She said she would never come around here again." Mark lightly grasped her under the chin, and turned her face toward him. "I love you so much. Please, don't make me lose you. You are the only woman I want in my life." His eyes brimmed with tears.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT YO DID WITH CLAUDIA!" Princess shouted, as tears cascaded own her cheeks. "It hurt me more that you weren't truthful, Mark. I have to be able to trust you!"

"You can trust me, Princess...I wish I had told you, now." Mark choked back the tears as he continued to speak, "Jason told me what happened in his trailer."

Princess' eyes grew wide. "WHAT? He wasn't supposed to say anything!"

"Why? Because it would hurt me?" Mark leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "Well it did." Tears flowed down his face as he looked into her eyes.

Princess allowed herself to be taken in by those innocent baby blues of his, and melted once more under his steady gaze. She suddenly realized that she had done the very thing that she had been so upset at Mark for. She wanted to withhold the fact that she and the Condor had become a little too intimate because she didn't want to hurt Mark.

"I'm sorry, Princess, please forgive me." He sobbed.

She snuggled close to him, allowing him to stroke her hair softly as they both gazed into the fountain in silence.

"I'm sorry, too, Mark." She replied quietly.

They held each other tightly for a while, and then Mark broke the silence.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Mark recollected.

"Who could forget it?" Princess smiled, holding up her left hand and examining the perfect, glittering diamond.

"You're still wearing it?" Mark mused.

"I couldn't bear to take it off…even when I wanted to use you for target practice." Her eyes lit up as she looked at the man she loved once more.

"Will you still marry me, Princess?" Mark leaned in closer, and nuzzled her soft, ivory neck.

"Only if you promise to stay away from remote villages in Chile…" She quipped.

"That's a promise, as long as you keep your distance from a certain wily Condor." Mark chuckled.

He leaned over to seal the deal with a grateful kiss.


End file.
